


Walking on Thin Ice

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 20 percent confusion, 70 percent angst, AND 100 PERCENT ME CRYING WHILE WRITING THIS, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, actually it's more like dead!Peter, ahahahahaahhaa, angst fuels me, betrayed!Peter, but woah the angst outweighs the fluff, happy ending? never heard of her, heartbroken!Wade, i'm a bad person, this whole thing is like 10 percent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Years of dates and "meaningless" kisses only meant something when Wade promised Peter that he would stop killing people. And then they were happy. They moved in together. They kissed each other. They loved each other. But all of that is thrown away when Peter finds out that Wade only took him on a "romantic getaway" so he could get one of his targets.Oops this was supposed to be a one shot, but I got too caught up in the story so I'm adding a second chapter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know an angst fic is good when your face is scrunched up in pain the entire time you're writing it. Have a good time experiencing this. I sure didn't.

     It was supposed to be a cute little vacation to some log cabin, that Wade _really_ wanted to go to. Peter, who wasn’t really a fan of being somewhere without internal heating in the dead of winter, took days of convincing, but he eventually gave into his boyfriend’s pleas— and let’s just say that it took a _lot_ of time in bed for that to happen.

_"Petey, baby boy, sweetheart, my nacho bellgrande combo with a large mountain dew.”_

_“Hmm, you almost had me for a moment, but I don’t think Taco Bell orders are the most romantic pet names.”_

_“Oh,_ c’mon _, Petey. Our first date was at a Taco Bell— if anything, you should have thrown yourself into my arms on the spot.” Wade laughed that hearty laugh that made Peter’s heart flutter._

 _The hero bit his lip and smiled smugly at the ex-merc. “If you really want me to go, then I think you should show me just how much you_ really _want me there with you.”_

_Wade wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and pressed their lips together, feeling like he could live in that feeling forever._

_Peter couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, lightly rubbing the pad of his thumb over the scars on Wade’s cheek. Before he even knew it, he was tossed back onto the bed with a small squeal, only to be joined by his boyfriend less than a moment later._

  Peter didn’t understand why Wade was so persistent on the two of them going up to some random cabin in the woods, but he wasn’t about to start a fight over something so small, so he just quit complaining and sucked it up. If he could keep an alter ego secret from all of New York, then he could _definitely_ make it through a weekend up in the middle of nowhere.

     Waking up in the middle of the night wasn’t really out of the ordinary for the hero, but waking up alone surely was. “Wade?” He asked, his voice laced with sleepiness.

     No answer.

     Peter _really_ didn’t want to get out from under the blankets keeping him from freezing to death, but his curiosity overtook his desire to go back to sleep. With a begrudged sigh, he slipped out from the warmth of the bed, putting on the pair of bunny slippers Wade got him for Christmas just a few weeks ago. A blanket wrapped around his shoulders later and he was shuffling through the cabin, his confusion rising with every passing moment.

     “Wade, I swear to god if you try to jump out and scare me again, I’m really breaking up with you this time.”

     Hmm. That one usually worked.

     Was he… outside? What the fuck would he be doing out there at five in the morning?

     Peter peered out the window by the door and let out a sigh big enough to nearly make him pass out. Sure enough, there were footprints leading all the way into the woods separating the cabins from each other— it kept a sense of privacy, but it only made Peter a bit worried.

     If he was fully awake, he probably would have changed into some actual winter clothes instead of just heading out in his thick sleeved shirt and fleece pajama pants, but you know— not everything people do makes sense. At least he had the sensibility to put on a jacket though.

     He followed the snow prints halfway into the woods when a single sound make his heart stop.

     A gunshot.

     And then a second.

     And a third.

     Peter nearly fell over when he started running, but the feeling of his heart pounding in his throat was more than enough to keep him going.

     Not too far ahead of him was another cabin, and his heart fell when both the footprints and gunshots were leading him there. There was no way… no, he couldn’t have.

     Hundreds of thoughts raced through his mind, but when the ninth shot was fired and out stepped a bloody ex-merc— no, former ex-merc, Peter couldn’t help but feel completely and utterly betrayed.

  “What the fuck Wade?!” He shouted, catching the other man’s attention.

     Even through the mask, it wasn’t hard to see the look of complete shell-shock on Wade’s face. His body went stiff, the pistol slipping out of his grasp. “I… it’s, uh, it’s not what you think!” He said suddenly, fumbling for the words.

     “Are you sure? Because I think it’s exactly what I think.” Peter said, his voice cracking with each word. “You… you killed someone.”

     “He was a criminal. I found out that he was hiding up here, and I couldn’t just let him go off the grid like that.”

     “Is _that_ why you wanted to go on this trip?! And here I just thought that you— I don’t know— wanted to spend some time with me.” Tears prickled into Peter’s eyes, and he did little to try and blink them away. “You can’t just go off and _kill_ people, Wade. You could have called the police or something— you could have done anything but _this_. You emptied an entire round into him, Wade. I-I thought you were done with this life”

     “Peter— _baby boy_ , you weren’t supposed to see _any_ of this. Can’t we just forget it happened and go back and cuddle or something? Cuddling sounds like a way better option than standing out in the cold and fighting like this.” Wade pleaded, reaching out to hold his boyfriend’s hand.

     Peter didn’t think twice about flinching away. He just pulled his jacket around his body tighter and glared into the white’s of Wade’s mask like he didn’t even know him anymore. “Don’t you _dare_ touch me. Not after what you’ve just done.” He turned his back to Wade and stormed away, hating the feeling of cold tears running down his face. “I’m calling Tony to send something to pick me up— a car, a helicopter— I really don’t care what it is, but just leave me the fuck alone until then.”

     Wade stared down at his bloodied gloves for a long moment before swallowing his heartache and chasing after Peter. He couldn’t have messed up that bad. There had to be a way to fix everything. He _had_ to find a way to fix everything.

     It only took a few minutes to get back to the cabin, but by the time Wade got back, Peter was already shoving his things back into his suitcase.

     “I’m sorry, okay? Just tell me how I can make this up to you. I swear I’ll do anything.”

     Peter paused for a moment before looking back at Wade. He had taken his mask off, but Peter almost wished he had kept it on. The look of sheer remorse was all over his face, and it made Peter’s heart hurt. “Will you stop killing people?”

     Wade felt his heart fall. “I… I don’t think I can.”

     Peter shook his head and wiped the tears off his face with the sleeve of his shirt. “…then I guess we’re over, then.”

     “Baby boy, _please_ …”

     Peter swallowed the pain in his throat. “I… don’t think you have the right to call me that anymore.” God, it hurt. Everything that came out of his mouth just made him hurt inside and out, but both he and Wade knew that they couldn’t be together if Wade kept on killing people. Hell, they made their relationship official after years of kind-of-dating _because_ Wade agreed to stop. With that gone… there was no way they could stay together.

     Wade felt his heart sink in his chest at those words. He fucked up. He _really_ fucked up. Things would have just been so much easier if Peter could have just ignored the kind of work he did— just like the other people he dated had done. Well, those people were usually people who were lacking in the moral compass area, like him, but at least he didn’t have to change for them. Change was such a hard thing to do. “Killing’s a part of me. I can’t stop it— believe me, I’ve fucking tried. I tried so hard for _you_ . But you catch me in the act one time, and now everything between us is just gone? I have guns. I use them. Get over it, Peter. Guns kill people. I mean, yeah, a lot of people aren’t real big fans of them, but fucking christ, man, why do you hate them so— … _oh_.” Wade’s eyes widened in horror at what he had just said. Neither of them said it aloud, but their minds were in the exact same place. Uncle Ben. “I didn’t mean that.”

     “Leave me alone.” Peter choked back a sob and pushed past Wade, storming out of the cabin and out into the snow. He didn’t need to look back to know that the older man wasn’t far behind him, but he had no intentions of stopping. All he wanted was to get as far away from the merc as possible.

     “Peter, stop.”

     “Damn it, Wade. Can’t you just leave me alone?!”

     “Peter.”

     “I don’t need this, just leave me the fuck alon—”

     “PETER STOP FUCKING MOVING!!”

     Only then did he notice the sound of creaking ice just under his feet.

     His heart leaped into his throat and he stood frozen, looking over toward Wade for some sort of advice. He… he didn’t realize where he was walking. How long was Wade trying to get his attention? Oh god, it’s his own fault that he’s out there— if he just didn’t overreact, then none of that would have even happened.

     “Just… wait right there. I’ll come get you and then we can go back inside and talk, okay?” Wade said slowly, barely believing his own words, but hoping that Peter did. He took a small step out toward him, but quickly flinched away when the ice split just under his foot. Peter was at least a hundred pounds lighter than him, so of course he would have had an easier time walking over the frozen water. “Don’t panic, okay? Everything’s gonna be just peachy. When we get back home, we can go to that restaurant you like and then just spend the night watching those boring sci-fi movies that I’m pretty sure you love more than you love me, but it’ll be absolutely perfect because we’ll be together. That sounds really fun, right?”

     Peter cracked a small smile. “Star Wars isn’t boring. You’re just mad because you totally have a crush on Padme.”

     Wade gently tapped his foot onto the ice, finding a more solid part and slowly inching toward the center. “Ha, it’s not like you can blame me. You’ve totally got the hots for Han Solo. Oh! You know, we should get one of those Leia slave bikinis. _‘Help me Spider-man, you’re my only hope’_. I wonder where we could find one in my size. Or even better, your size— you’d look absolutely adorable in it.”

     “Hey, Wade?”

     “Yeah, baby boy?”

     Peter felt tears run down his face at that one little nickname. “Promise me that you’ll stop killing.”

     “You know that I can’t do tha—”

     “Lie. Just lie to me.”

     Wade bit his tongue to hold back a curse as he misstepped, sending a crack straight down the center of the pond. “I’ll stop. Killing baddies is totally _not_ what gets me off, and I’ll never have the urge to do it again. Guns? Completely overrated. Just get Tony to hook me up with a couple of those web shooters, and we can just go on like that. Hell, the Daily Bugle already gets the two of us confused, and now it’ll be even harder to tell us apart. Scarlet Witch and Vision totally just lost their status as the superhero power couple.”

     “You’d really go good for me?”

     “I’ve been trying, Petey. It’s really hard to break out of old habits, but I’d do anything for you.”

     The smile of Peter’s face faltered just a bit as the sound of ice cracking was louder than the first few times. Wade was just a few meters away from him, but it felt like a mile. “Wade Winston Wilson, I think I’m wholeheartedly in love with you.”

     “Peter Benjamin Parker, I think we should get married. Right outside the Taco Bell. We can put dresses on over our suits and give them all a show. The Daily Bugle will have a field day with those photos.”

     “Oh yeah, definitely. I’m pretty sure Clint’s ordained.”

     “Perfect. Next week, on the corner of third street. You better be there. I’ll make a stunning bride.”

     “It’s a date.” Peter smiled with red eyes at his newly-found fiance.

     And then the ice shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygod I'm kind of sorry for writing this, but it also helped me out of a writer's block so let's just hope that I'll update that other thing that I'm writing (it's been two weeks im so sorry guys)  
> ALSO the ending of Captain America fucking destroyed my emotions so here's the same type of thing but worse. Now you know my suffering


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey only added this bc *technically* Peter shouldn't have died from falling into the water (there needed to be more factors included) but here we go. Some more sadness for those of you who live off of angst like me.

_“This wasn’t supposed to happen… I’m so sorry… I’m sorry.”_

_Tears ran down Wade’s face as he held Peter’s cold body close. The walk back to the cabin felt longer than ever before. Icy wind chill threatened to freeze his soaked clothes solid, there was no way he was stopping without getting back to the cabin. He wasn’t just going to leave Peter alone like that._

     If the sheer guilt wasn’t enough, every single time Wade closed his eyes, the events of the night just played on repeat. The way Peter struggled to get the breaths in when he noticed the ice was breaking. The look of anxious terror on Peter’s face as the ice shattered beneath his feet.

     When people fall into icy water like that, the body’s first reaction is to gasp— so if their head is underwater, it’s nearly impossible to keep them from drowning.

_“How am I supposed to live with myself… I couldn’t even protect you.”_

_The rest of the walk was silent, except for the voices in Wade’s head tormenting him a usual. He already knew that everything was his fault, but white and yellow were only adding fuel to the fire._

_{Damn, Wadey. Imagine how all of this would have turned out if you just_ didn’t _take that job. No fight. No tears. No major character death. Sounds a lot better than having to carry a body out of the snow.}_

_[Don’t you think it’s a bit ironic that you’re carrying him bridal style? You know, since you’re not getting married.]_

_{I’m getting a lot of Corpse Bride vibes from this situation. Try saying some wedding vows to see if he comes back for you.}_

     It hurt. Everything hurt. Even his own mind was turning against him— which wasn’t abnormal, but it still made him want to fucking die. Death would have been an amazing thing at that moment— to finally be happy and with Peter again. But nothing ever works out how you want it to.

_“Wilson.” Steve Rogers said politely, catching the attention of the mercenary. “It’s, uh… it’s not your fault. Bad things happen to good people; being hard on yourself doesn’t change the past.” He rested his hand on Wade’s shoulder for a moment before walking away._

_Wade bit the inside of his lip to keep himself from snapping at the captain. Hawkeye and Black Widow said the exact thing— with the same condescending shoulder pat included._

     Bad things happen to good people? The only bad thing that happened to Peter was Wade. Even though their words said otherwise, the bitterness in their eyes when they looked at Wade said enough. Hell, Tony refused to speak to Wade for a good two months.

     It was his fault. And he knew it. They all knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am 100% wholeheartedly sorry that this ending was so short, but I couldn't come up with anything else to write. The little italicized flashbacks were the only reason I could stand to make this chapter, but yeah, I get that this can't compare to the first chapter *defeated sigh*

**Author's Note:**

> Ohmygod I'm kind of sorry for writing this, but it also helped me out of a writer's block so let's just hope that I'll update that other thing that I'm writing (it's been two weeks im so sorry guys)  
> ALSO the ending of Captain America fucking destroyed my emotions so here's the same type of thing but worse. Now you know my suffering


End file.
